


Ti-tiddies??

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 1st chapter of my book of oneshots, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genderswapped murdoc and 2D get used to their bodies.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ti-tiddies??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasedontholdmyhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasedontholdmyhand/gifts).



> This was a work requested by pleasedontholdmyhand!

2D woke up, the harsh light of the glaring sun shone on his delicate facial features, his long eyelashes fluttered on the sunlight, he scrunched up his nose and blinked, trying to get his eyes adjusted, watching black dots dance around his vision. After he was finally used to it, he sat up, perched upon the messy bed, stretching his sore muscles out. Stuart absently wondered what he could eat for breakfast, right when he tried to stand up, he was dragged back in, a loud groan following.  
And now he was trapped.

"Stay in... I need'ya here with me..."  
2D giggled as he was spooned by the tired Murdoc, a big smile on his boyish face,  
And then he felt uncomfortable. "Hey... Mu'doc stop grabbing me so hard.." He whined, shuffling in his tight grasp, pushing against the other,  
"Love, I'm not even gra-" He paused, moving his hands further north. Stuart stopped also, feeling a bit more uncomfy "What?" He asked.  
"Holy fuck!" 2D heard the other laugh, flipping him to get a better look at the boy,  
"Babe, you have full on tits!"  
Was murdoc going insane?  
"I- I Don' a-are yew oka-" The bluenette lowered his gaze, he widened his eyes, now a blushing and stuttering mess.  
"What. WHAT?" Murdoc yelled to get his attention as the other continued to babble incoherent nonsense, hiding her head in the pillows, she felt like her whole body was heating up.  
"You!!!!!!!" 2D screamed in the pillow, muffling up the sound.  
"Eh?"

The shorted stood up, standing in front of a long mirror,  
"Oh my satan.. look at these girlies!" She pushed the twins up, obviously enjoying this a bit too much, while 2D awkwardly felt around her new body,  
Murdoc walked over to the other, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face, eyeing the other up.  
"Do y'want to test out this or not?" He suggested with a flirtatious wink.  
2D gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism always appreciated


End file.
